impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
In''' Impossible Bosses, there are many attributes that modify every player's Hero, some that can be adjusted by items and abilities. Upgradable Attributes These stats are the four that can be upgraded through spending karma points. Health This attribute modifies the base maximum hit points which varies by class. Each point invested into this stat increases health by 500 points, and can be upgraded through use of karma points up to twelve times (+6000 health). Additionally, this attribute can be adjusted by items – including negatively (i.e.: Armor: Corrupt) which decreases max health by 500 – as well as abilities, such as Warrior Spirit. Ability This attribute increases the damage output of a hero's damaging abilities, and only this; other points in the tooltip (see above screenshot) are left over from the default Warcraft III game. The increase of damage varies by each ability, but the increment is static. After 13 karma points have been spent on upgrading this stat, there is no other way to increase this attribute directly. Mana Known as Energy in the case of bosses and the Rogue class, this attribute increases the base maximum mana points which varies by class. Each point invested into this stat increases mana by 100 points, and can be upgraded through use of karma points any number of times. It is unknown (though theorized unlikely) whether the second point in the tooltip, "Each point increases mana regeneration" is true or is just left over from the default tooltip. Movement Speed This attribute isn't part of the three listed in the Hero Attributes tooltip, though it is categorized with them because it is the fourth attribute that can be increased through spending karma points. All classes have a base movement speed of 220, except for the Druid, who has 210 in caster form (220 in bear form and 300 in bird form). With karma points, you can increase your movement speed in increments of 15 up to five times (+75ms). Other Attributes Health Regeneration This attribute is how quickly (if at all) a unit's health regenerates, measured in seconds. The exact base health regeneration is unknown. Abilities and items that directly increase health regeneration: Priest: Sacred Word (+20hp/sec), Bow: Heart (+30hp/sec), Charm: Serenity (+10hp/sec), Armor: Regen (+50 hp/sec), Random Power Up: Regen (+65hp/sec). Mana Regeneration This attribute is how quickly (if at all) a unit's mana regenerates, measured in seconds. The exact base mana regeneration is unknown for all player units except for Rogues, for whom it is one mana per second. Abilities and items that directly increase mana/energy regeneration: Warlock: Tainted Soul (+15 mana/sec), Dagger: Cruel (+0.5 mana/sec), Random Power Up: Regen (+3 mana/sec). Energy Regeneration This attribute refers to how quickly a boss gains energy. Regeneration is based upon the status of the boss, which ranges from Neutral to Provoked to Enraged to Infinity. Only the first three statuses determine (from slowest to fastest) the boss's energy regeneration however, while Infinity is attained when the boss has reached full mana. When this happened, the boss begins casting his ultimate ability (such as Belthazar Lord of Flame's '''Devouring Flames or Ai Serpent of the Sea's Drown).